The Mobs Testament
by Daraka Endless
Summary: The Mobs of Minecraft and how they feel about their lives. Inspired by my Instagram Endlesscraft.
1. Creeper

**The Mobs Testament **

/spawn creeper

Aware. I am aware. I am alive. I see trees. Birch and oak. Forest biome. How do I know that? What am I? I look down and all I see is my feet standing on fresh grass. Four feet. Hmm okay.

Wait. I hear running water. As I now walk to the source of the sound I wonder. What is my purpose? This world. So simply constructed of blocks. So many blocks to choose from. They feel so.. Easy to manipulate. But how? I have no method or way to do so?

I look into the pond at my feet. I look.. Scared. That can't be me.. My soulless eyes.. My terrified mouth frozen in some type of twisted shriek. And I'm green. But not smooth green like the grass. But a mixture of many shades of green. Like a million emeralds crafted into my skin. Hmm.

I look up and see the moon. It's bright. But.. It seems to be leaving. There is a warm yellow and red light in the opposite direction. The sun! It's the arrival of life! Everything is waking up! The fish are swimming! The cows and pigs are stirring and the sheep are feasting on the newly generated grass. Villagers are coming out to trade! Today is here. It is brand new. And I'm a part of it!

Maybe I will learn how to control the blocks of this world. Maybe it's my destiny to build and create! To use imagination to explore and construct!

What's that? I hear footsteps behind me.. What's this? A burning sensation.. It's inside me.. I turn around, not by will but forced by an invisible hand. Steve. I know now my purpose. Steve is the creator. The one who will build. I.. I am his enemy.. No! It doesn't have to be like this! We could work together! I'm walking towards him. Why can't I stop?! What is this force?!

The burning inside me is growing.. I can see the fear in Steve's eyes.. How he runs... I-I'm a monster... Why am I a monster? I have ideas and feelings.. But.. Now as I approach him I realise. I was created to destroy.. To be the great adversary.. Not to create, but to ruin all that has been created. I am death..

I am a Creeper... Ssssssss...

End


	2. Skeleton

/spawn skeleton

Okay… I'm dead. Deep breaths. No wait. I don't have any lungs. Oh well.

I look at myself and I see bones. I'm a skeleton now. And, well I'm kind of okay with that. I have this bow. I'm not sure where it came from but as far as I can tell it doesn't need arrows. Which is useful. I guess.

I've been here since the beginning of the world. Steve built his house where he spawned and I live in a small damp cave beneath him. He doesn't know I'm here, or at least where I am. I'm sure he hears my bones rattling every once in a while.

Wait... I see... is that light?! Oh no... He found me! I'm going to die! Again… How did I die the first time? Oh well that really doesn't matter now. I see him… Maybe if I just hide down here… and move to the back of the cave he won't see me…

Okay… good… yes go get that Iron… Okay. Phew. It's strange to see sunlight… Maybe if I just go up for a little bit… As I slowly walk into the light I feel hot. Really hot. Oww. OWW! HOLY CRAP I'M ON FIRE! Okay there we go… back into the cave…

Note to self: Sunlight sets undead mobs on fire.

Maybe if I wait until night… Yes I'll just wait. Gah this is boring. I wish I had a clock. Okay it's got to be at least evening now.

Yay! Finally night. Now up the stairs... Skeletons were obviously not built to climb... Okay. Wow. Outside is awesome. All the trees. The other mobs. The water. The moon. I have been missing so much in that cave! Is that? Steve's House!

I've got to check it out. Okay. Can't open the door. I am a skilled archer, but I can't open one freaking wooden door? Maybe there's another way in…

Ahah! A ladder to the roof. Man this is taking forever. Okay. At the top. Oh look a chimney! Maybe if I carefully… So that I don't FAAALLL!

AHHH I'M ON FIRE AGAIN! Jump in the cauldron! Okay… Why is this place obsessed with setting me on fire?! Wow… it feels bigger on the inside. He's got some nice stuff… Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

There's a sword in my ribcage. It hurts. A lot. Steve is a jerk. His sword has fire aspect.

End


End file.
